The Haunted Castle
by BlueDragonFic
Summary: Dedede decides to decorate his castle as a haunted castle and invites everyone, but is there more to this 'innocent' attraction? Starts as humor, turns into horror later!
1. First Room, First LOL's

Since I got to go to a "Haunted Hallway" (I won't reveal too many details but I'm sure some people in New Jersey should understand) I thought I'd get into the Halloween spirit! So until now (meaning that I started typing at 10/28/08) until Halloween I'll add a new chapter to this so no other one of my fanfics will be updated until 11/01/08. This takes place before The Ultimate Ability.

* * *

The day started out normal. The sun shone brightly which didn't seem so Halloween like since it was that day, so everyone couldn't wait until the night. Everything was normal until Dedede and Escargon drove in and announced to everyone "I'm hosting a haunted castle tonight and everybody's invited! Come tonight wearing a costume 'they'll soak up the blood, hehe'!" Fumu crossed her arms while Bun and Kirby jumped excitedly. "He's up to something, I can feel it" Fumu told to the two, who seemed to ignore her and ran to the castle to get their costumes. She just walked back, trying to predict Dedede's scheme.

In Fumu and Bun's room they were trying out their costumes. Fumu dressed up as a black cat with a bell necklace around her neck, she even had face paint. Bun dressed as a vampire complete with fake fangs. Kirby dressed in a green dragon costume with red horns and an arrowhead tail (if you read Ultimate Ability this should ring some bells). "Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby seemed excited about the Haunted Castle as it was called. Memu called out from outside the room "We're supposed to be outside while the castle gets decorated. Are you three finished?" "Yeah mom!" The two siblings replied as the three left. While walking through the castle hall Fumu noticed Meta Knight walking by with his eyes glowing a crimson red, something was getting on his nerves. Sword and Blade on the other hand were stifling back their laughter. She decided not to ask and kept walking.

Night came quickly and everyone gathered outside the castle, whispering amongst themselves about how excited they are about the Haunted Castle. Fumu, Bun, and Kirby as well as Lololo and Lalala, dressed as a bat and butterfly respectively, were right in front. The two siblings' parents were called in earlier to help out with the hallway so it was just the five of them. "What's taking them so long to get this stupid thing started?!" Tokkori, dressed as a capon (this is a joke cause a capon is a castrated rooster LOL!), angrily called out. Escargon, who was wearing a costume of the Pokémon Magukargo (Magcargo), replied back "Hold your feathers, c(expletive)! Now, everyone come in small groups of five and wait for the tour guide!" I don't need to remind anyone who are the first five, don't I? Well, they entered in, Fumu the only one really prepared for anything.

The five entered in and were told to wait by Parm, who was dressed as Frankenstein. "I'll be your tour guide. Hope you kids have fun!" He said as he led them down to the third room from the entrance. He opened the door and gestured for them to enter, which all of them except Fumu entered excitedly. The room was dark. That was the first thing they noticed. A low growl reverberated from the walls. They looked around but all they saw was darkness. Something grabbed Fumu's shoulder, which she jumped back and saw that it was Sword dressed as Ice Dragon. "I look pathetic, don't I?" he asked. "Sword! Don't ruin this!" Blade whispered. The five looked around for Blade but he jumped up and screamed, surprising the five. He was dressed up as Fire Lion (he's not on fire by the way!). Kirby seemed a bit confused by the costumes, but he jumped happily after recognizing the two. They walked to the back of the room until they heard the growl again. They turned around and saw gleaming yellow eyes. They owner of the eyes jumped up from the table and 'roared'. The five jumped back and fell on top of each other. Sword and Blade started chuckling… from sheer irony. The yellow eyed figure was really Meta Knight! Without his mask! In a Wolfwrath costume! "I'm gonna kill that Dedede son of a b(expletive)…" Meta Knight half mumbled. The difference with the costume were the addition of markings (like Amaterasu from Okami), which were white. He even had face paint to make his face the same reddish pink with a black nose. Meta Knight started mumbling before jumping back on the table and preparing to leap again, apparently he's also good at growling. The five decided not to laugh until they were out of the room, which they started tearing from all the laughing. Kirby could've sworn he heard Meta Knight scream something and repeated it. "F(expletive)!" The others looked to Kirby and told him "Don't say that!"

In the throne room, which was one of the rooms the sightseers are not allowed to enter, he called Holy Nightmare Co. and was greeted by Customer Service. "So you want those 'ghosts' now?" Dedede, dressed as the Pokémon Enperuto (Empoleon), smiled evilly before telling him "Send them here now". The transporter flashed as the demon beasts arrived.

* * *

Here's a recap on the costumes, this will be an important note later. Only the important costumes will be noted.

Fumu = Black Cat  
Bun = Vampire  
Kirby = Dragon  
Lololo = Bat  
Lalala = Butterfly  
Escargon = Magukargo  
Sword Knight = Ice Dragon  
Blade Knight = Fire Lion  
Meta Knight = Wolfwrath (with white Amaterasu style markings, so I suggest finding a picture of the wolf goddess)  
Dedede = Enperuto

Those are the costumes you really need to pay attention to, you'll see why later… R&R!


	2. Dedede's Scheme Revealed!

It's officially 10/29/08 when I started typing so this is chapter 2 of 4, halfway there! Remember, R&R!

* * *

After travelling to other rooms they still thought the first one was better. They entered the sixth room that night and looked around. The room was covered in what was obviously fake blood, and there were Waddle Dees dressed up as various monsters trying to scare them but all it takes is one of them tripping to mess up any attempt at being scary. It grabbed one of the chairs but fell anyway and threw the chair to a table and broke it in half. The five just looked at the Waddle Dees with a look that says 'that was pathetic' and just exited, leaving the Waddle Dees to bicker amongst themselves.

Back in the room with the three knights, Meta Knight seemed more and more distracted. Despite all the cappies coming in he would get distracted and miss cues or mess up. This time he messed up and jumped right over the group and hit the adjacent wall head first. The group left laughing like hyenas (there's a hyena fun fact in the bottom of this chapter). Sword asked the costumed puffball "Meta Knight, are you messing up to get on Dedede's nerves? You could always just do that prank you did last week".

---Flashback---

Dedede and Escargon, who was trying not to laugh, walked into Kawasaki's restaurant and Dedede immediately noticed that anyone behind would start to laugh. He looked back to the cappies but they stopped and played innocent. When Kawasaki walked in he immediately burst into tears laughing from what he saw, even Escargon stopped trying to hide it and laughed. "Why's everyone laughing?!" He yelled, turning to look at the entrance to see that Meta Knight and his apprentices were laughing at him too from outside the restaurant. He reached for his back and pulled out a paper that was taped to his back that read 'Wide load coming through, make way for fat ass!' He crumpled the paper and angrily left the restaurant.

---End Flashback---

"That was hilarious!" Blade exclaimed from the memory. "It's not that, something's not right. I keep getting this feeling that we're being watched" Meta Knight told them. Blade looked around and saw something quickly move out of the corner of his eye. "Over there!" He tried to look for it again but found nothing. "Blade, above you!" Meta Knight called out as three little white balls of light hovered above him. Blade stepped back. "What the h(expletive) is that!?" From outside the room the next group heard furniture being knocked down and screaming. They entered the room and everything was in ruin. They thought it was just part of the attraction… until they were ripped limb from limb.

"Hey sis, wanna sneak back to the room with Sword, Blade, and Meta Knight?" Bun suggested as the other three seemed like they were going to follow his idea. "Bun, we're supposed to stay with dad" Fumu reminded them. Waddle Doo came rushing to Parm covered in 'fake' blood. He whispered something to the cabinet minister before Parm told the five "Stay here, there's a problem with one of the rooms". He and Waddle Doo walked back as the five stayed put. "I wonder what the problem is?" Lalala wondered. Lololo then joked "I bet it's a problem with the third room cause that one s(expletive)ed" They stood in their spots until Kirby screamed and hid behind Fumu. They looked up and saw five glowing balls of white light. Fumu was about to tell Kirby to suck them up but he seemed to have already predicted that and stepped in front of the four and tried to inhale the lights but they were unaffected. What happened afterwards was all a blur to them.

Fumu couldn't remember much of what happened. She blinked her eyes and shook her head to try and clear her vision. When her vision cleared she was in a room. She looked around and saw four sleeping demon beasts were around her! She jumped back and… hissed? She lifted her hand and noticed it was a paw, a black as night paw! She looked at her reflection in a mirror, she was turned into a large black cat with pink stripes on her back and tail and she was covered in blood! She thought for a moment before returning to the sleeping 'demon beasts' and tapped one of them to wake up. It was one that looked like a bat wearing the same vampire costume as Bun except this bat has arms as well as the feet (pretty much nothing in the Kirby universe has legs) and wings. "What happened?" the 'demon beast' said in a familiar voice. Fumu recognized the voice "Bun?" he turned to Fumu and was surprised to see his sister was turned into a large tabby. The other three woke up as well. Judging by the costumes they wore she guessed who were the other three. The one she guessed was Lololo looked like a larger than normal bat like creature with small ears, but otherwise it looked more like a pterodactyl. The one she guessed was Lalala was a larger than normal butterfly with mostly pink wings. But the one that she really couldn't believe was Kirby. He was a small black dragon chick with small horns, equally small spikes on his back, and wings. His scales had a brilliant sheen. His eyes were the same ocean blue, that was the only clue to his identity. "What's going on here?" Bun asked when Wolfwrath, Ice Dragon, and Fire Lion appeared! They stepped back from the three 'demon beasts' when 'Wolfwrath' spoke "I'm sure this is Dedede's fault" Fumu looked the Wolfwrath over and noticed the white markings and mask on its face. "Meta Knight? Sword? Blade?" she asked, the three nodded. Sword Knight looked very similar to Ice Dragon except he was the same shade of dark bluish green color and had small wings (he also wasn't as big). Blade looked like Fire Lion except his mane and tail flame was green, the rest was regular colored fire. Meta Knight gestured for the group to follow him "I think we should pay the king a visit".

"Sire! Your plan backfired!" Escargon angrily yelled as he slithered into the throne room as an actual Magukargo, except that his shell was green instead of the usual grayish black for Magukargo. "I already know that!" Dedede was turned into an actual Enperuto, but he was mostly red instead of blue. He yelled at Customer Service "You said these stupid things wouldn't get us! You better get these things out of us!" Customer Service chuckled before telling him "I can't do anything about the Hallowghosts until the sun comes back up. They'll leave on their own. Until then, you'll keep going on murderous rampages until… 7:00 a.m.! Good night!" Dedede angrily stomped his feet before dodging a Flamethrower from Escargon. Dedede tried to hit Escargon with Bubblebeam but he slithered out of the throne room. "Get back here you under cooked French dish!" the Enperuto called out before chasing after him.

* * *

Everyone's turned into their costumes! Now that's a Halloween! By the way, Lololo is based on the death gleaner from The Future Is Wild in case anyone is wondering. Also, Kirby is a Red Eyes Black Chick, a duel monster from Yu-Gi-Oh, though I haven't seen that series in a long time I just remember the monsters. I always thought Red Eyes Black Chick was so cute! Until the next chapter, don't forget to review!

Fun Fact: Hyenas don't actually laugh, that's just how they sound when they alert their group that food is nearby.


	3. Of Blue Tigers and Black Dragons

Chapter 3 of 4, so the next chapter is the last in this Halloween countdown! Also, keep an eye out for a 'strange' character, she has a tendency to disappear and reappear!

* * *

Meta Knight slammed into the doors of the throne room and knocked them down instantly. He growled to get Dedede's attention, but he wasn't there! He looked around and told the others "I don't think you want to come in here…" but he was shoved aside by the curious seven. They regretted it immediately. Even though they themselves were covered in blood from some unknown reason the throne room was bloodier than them! There were torn up Waddle Dees and several mutilated cappies all over the room. The smell of blood was still fresh in the air as the odor left a copper taste in their mouths. Kirby started backing up until he bumped into Fumu. She could see he was already frightened. "There's nothing here 'OK, maybe not'. Let's go" Blade said as an excuse to leave the bloodied crime scene. Meta Knight turned around but jumped up as something landed on his back.

He bucked and reared to dislodge the unknown assailant who just jumped off. The others looked to see a blue tiger smiling in a playfully devilish way. The tiger's fur was as blue as the sky and it had chocolate colored eyes with a creamy white belly (Tiger Fun Fact in the bottom of the chapter). Unlike the others she had no blood stains. Bun thought about something when he asked the tiger, assuming it was not really a tiger, "I don't think I saw anyone wearing a tiger costume. Who are you?" The tiger looked to him and told him "Certainly not a cappy, not a Waddle Dee, snail, penguin, or puffball. Just a visitor" she raised a paw in a playful manner before turning her attention to Kirby. "Aren't you cute! But I think you definitely look better in pink" she told the black dragon chick, who just stared back and blinked. The tiger then turned to face Meta Knight and pounced in front of him. "Where's your Celestial Brush, Amaterasu?" Meta Knight responded by snapping at her. "Chill, I didn't mean to offend" she raised a paw defensively and patted the wolf's head. Sword questioned her "What's your name?" She looked at him and told him "I know you're Sword Knight, then there's Blade Knight, Kirby, Fumu, Bun, Lololo, Lalala, and…" Meta Knight interrupted her "He meant your name!" his eyes were turning a little red from annoyance, which the tiger seemed to have gotten the response she wanted. "I… am here to give you a warning" she bluntly answered, getting Meta Knight even more annoyed. Fumu asked her "What kind of warning?" The tiger told them "What's happening is Dedede's fault, but he messed up and now he and Escargon have been turned into their costumes too. The thing is, every once in a while the afflicted go into blood thirsty rampages until the sun rises. I'll leave before one of you guys goes crazy." She turned to leave but before she left she spoke over her shoulder "Oh, no hard feelings Meta Knight, I just like to mess with people" then she left. Lalala shivered before asking "Do you think anyone's going to rampage right now?" The others shook their heads, except for one. Meta Knight shivered and rasped "Run…"

Out in the hallway Dedede and Escargon were terrorizing some of the Waddle Dees. Escargon burned them to crisps and body slammed them. Dedede slashed at them, the sickening ripping sound resonated through the halls as blood was spilled on the floor and walls. Escargon snapped out of the rampage moments after. "What happened?" He turned around to see Dedede glaring at him with his steel wings dripping with still warm blood. The Magukargo slithered back as the Enperuto approached. He was backed into a corner and too slow to escape. The out of control king raised his sword like wing above his head before thrusting it down, a blood curdling scream followed after.

Meta Knight snarled and bared his fangs at the group as a bloodlust took over. The group turned tail and ran away as the rampaging wolf let loose a terrifying howl and gave chase. They ran past a group of horrified cappies that looked in shock before Meta Knight stepped on one of them, the pressure squishing the hapless cappy until the victims guts spurted out. They kept running until they saw Dedede up ahead, and with all the blood dripping down his form he looked like a psycho killer! The group stopped, they were caught between a rock and a hard, or more like sharp, place. Kirby whimpered, then growled. The others backed away as the dragon chick seemed to grow taller and leaner. His horns and wings grew larger and his eyes turned blood red. He let loose a thunderous roar as the transformation completed, a red eyes black dragon stood above all the others!

* * *

That's what the dragon is actually called, Red Eyes Black Dragon. This is the grown form of Red Eyes Black Chick. What will this transformation mean for Kirby's friends, if he even recognizes them as such. You'll have to wait for Halloween night to know the answer!

Fun Fact: There actually have been cases of people seeing blue, or Maltese, tigers! Though, they're slate gray (a kind of gray that appears bluish to our eyes) not sky blue.


	4. Halloween Night Finale!

It's the final chapter! This is a countdown for the holidays so this is where this story ends and The Ultimate Ability picks up from. Find it strange that I wrote a prequel of sorts before finishing the sequel? Oh well, R&R!

* * *

Kirby growled at the two, they growled back. Dedede charged with his wings ready to slice but Kirby just grabbed and threw him, the force not only snapping him back to normal but also dislocating his right wing from his shoulder. Meta Knight took a step back cautiously before firing a fireball. Kirby flapped one of his midnight black wings and the fireball was no more. The wolf took another step back and roared. Kirby started to approach, snarling at the wolf until the canine lowered his tail between his legs. Seeing the sign of weakness the dragon charged with his mouth wide open but it was a bluff. Meta Knight slashed Kirby on the cheek and left three bleeding cuts. The dragon jumped back and tried to bite again. Skillfully dodging, Meta Knight turned around and fled with Kirby chasing him. Fumu called for the dragon "Kirby! Come back!" The dragon stopped, and looked her in the eyes. Getting a bad feeling, she slowly walked back with the other five behind her doing the same. Kirby turned around, roared loudly, and charged at them.

Elsewhere, Meta Knight, having escaped and still rampaging, found the next group of victims and wasted no time in grabbing one of the cappies by the head in his jaws and decapitating his victim, blood splattering on his already drenched fur. The others tried to flee but it was impossible to outrun a wolf going 25 miles per hour. He quickly caught up and grabbed one of the cappies in his jaws. His sharp teeth made quick work, snapping bone and flesh as a puddle formed below the victim which was dropped and forgotten like a broken toy. Two down, three to go. He grabbed the third one and tossed the victim to a wall, knocking the cappy unconscious as he slashed at another until the cappy was just a glob of torn flesh, sinew, and bone in the middle of a puddle of spilled blood. The out of control wolf turned his attention to the unconscious cappy and tore the victim to shreds. The last remaining cappy ran until the canine leapt and landed on top of the cappy. His jaws oozed of saliva and blood as he was about to bite before something pounced on his back. The assailant quickly jumped off and ran away from the cappy, leading Meta Knight away and giving time for an escape.

The five backed themselves into a corner as the red eyed dragon slowly approached. He ran to them and looked ready to tear them apart. They looked away and closed their eyes expecting to see their end when they heard a "Poyo!" They opened their eyes to see Kirby standing in front of them and wagging his long tail from side to side. "Poyo!" Kirby went to Fumu's side and looked to her as if saying 'what now?' The other five sighed in relief to know that Kirby was still himself, personality wise that is. Sword and Blade then remembered about Meta Knight and ran after him. The rest followed calling out to them that it would be suicidal to look for the wolf.

Escargon had fainted from nearly being killed by Dedede and had just recently woken up from that. He wandered around the hall until he saw the unconscious form of an Enperuto, King Dedede. "Sire, are you alright!" He slithered up to the large penguin as quickly as he could and… was hit on the head by the flat side of Dedede's metallic wing. "F(expletive) no! I think my right shoulder's disconnected!" Escargon retreated into his rocky shell and yelled numerous expletives while the king got up. "What time is it anyway?" the king asked, the snail poking his head out and replying "6:50"…

The original group of five stopped and saw Sword and Blade defending themselves against Meta Knight's onslaught as the blue tiger from before attacked the wolf. "Bubble Claw!" she called out as bubbles formed on her claw. She charged at Meta Knight and the claws scraped against the wolf's fur, the bubbles exploding upon contact. The claws never made contact with the skin but what really hurt were the watery explosions from the bubbles. He spat a fire ball at the tiger but a green flame disintegrated the fireball. The wolf looked to see Sword and Blade holding their ground in battle poses. Sword let loose a blast of ice breath on Meta Knight and left a blanket of frost on his back and head, the melting snow causing the canine to jump and roll from the pain. "Blizzard!" the tiger breathed out its own frost, or more like an actual blizzard, and froze the wolf's legs but the body heat from the canine melted the ice immediately and caused him to trip from the water dripping down his feet. Meta Knight quickly got up and roared, exhaling a blast of incredibly hot air at the dragon and lion. Blade was unaffected but Sword roared out from the heat and angrily shot out another frost blast which Blade melted with fire breath, the water splashing on the canine's face. He reared up and kept stepping back until the tiger yelled "Aqua Jet!" and rammed onto the wolf's back. He fell forward, no longer able to keep fighting.

They crowded around the wolf as he quickly came to. He opened one eye and looked around. He stood and shook himself to rid the aches he was experiencing from whatever happened. "What happened?" he asked, unaware of what occurred. "You're welcome!" the tiger told him as she sat and impatiently waved her tail across the floor. "This is turning into a Halloween from hell!" Lololo yelled. "When is this over!?" Lalala questioned to no one in particular. "About now" the tiger bluntly stated as she sprinted to the nearby castle exit. As if on cue, the eight were returned to normal as the little balls of light left them. They floated to the throne room and used the transporter to return back to Nightmare. Glad that it's all over they thought back about what ever happened to the others? After finding the coast clear the report turned up 5 cappies injured, 24 killed, and 32 Waddle Dees killed. Fumu and Bun are glad to see their parents made it out alright and Dedede would definitely be in deep sh-…

In the afternoon Meta Knight led Sword, Blade, and Kirby, the four still wearing their costumes (which Kirby's costume changed to look like the dragon he transformed into) as they entered Dedede's bedroom. He was asleep since he and the others stayed up and was completely unaware as the four silently approached. Meta Knight tapped Dedede's shoulder and woke him up. He opened his eyes and screamed as the four growled and hissed. The king ran out of the room and was pelted by eggs by a blue dragon. She was an icy blue with black wings and two purple horns with a pink bow tied to her right one. She had a red heart mark on her right leg, a purple belly and the tip of her tail was surrounded by a frost of cold air. "Trick or treat!" the dragon taunted as she and the other four threw eggs at the king. Last night stunk, but they're going to make up for it by torturing the king!

* * *

In case you're wondering all the cappies that were killed were generic ones and there still a h(expletive) of a lot more Waddle Dees than can be killed in a single night. Also, this won't be the last time you see "BlueDragon" in any of my fics! That's right! The dragon is me! Don't forget to review, and also, **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
